


Perfect Ending, Perfect Beginning

by SpoonerGirl1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6388798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoonerGirl1/pseuds/SpoonerGirl1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester drags his brother, Dean to a club on New Year's Eve. Sam's friend Joanna Harvelle talks her coworker, and friend, Castiel Novak into going to the same club with her. Dean and Castiel share an instant attraction among the crowd, the noise, and the anticipation of the year's end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Ending, Perfect Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> My sister and I challenged each other to write a New Year's Eve fluff one-shot under 2,500 words. This is my attempt. I hope you enjoy!

~~~~~

With an hour to go until midnight, Dean Winchester had a death grip on his younger brother, Sam's arm. Dean was being dragged through a club he was too old to be in, listening to music he didn't know or like, on a night he'd rather be at home, sleeping. _At least I can get a drink here,_ Dean thought as he was pulled along through the mass of people.

They finally landed at the crowded bar, and pushed their way forward to shout their drink orders at the bartender. As they waited for their beers, Dean turned to survey the crowd and the club. They were at one of the two bars that occupied the space, one on each end of the large warehouse. The DJ booth was in the middle, and hoards of people were surrounding it, bouncing and swaying to the music. _If you can call this noise music._ Dean scoffed _._

There were strobe lights, spot lights of all different colors, and disco balls throwing a kaleidoscope of dancing specks of light everywhere. The space was decorated in glitter, crepe paper, balloons, and ribbons. It was festive, but too crowded and loud for his liking. He and Sam grabbed their drinks and moved off toward the edge of the crowd. Sam was shouting something at him, but he couldn't hear him over the music. Dean pointed at his ears, held up his hands in defeat, and shook his head. Sam just pointed towards the door, and waved and smiled wide as he spotted his friend, Joanna. She waved back.

Dean watched Joanna Harvelle, or Jo as she was known to friends, try to push her way towards them. She was tiny, with long blonde hair, and she was getting lost in the crowd. She was usually a super feisty chick, but this crazy, loud, drunk mob of people wasn't budging. She was having a particularly hard time sliding past a group of drunk sailors by the DJ, who were just this side of handsy and obnoxious.

Dean tapped Sam on the arm and nodded his head in a 'you wanna go rough 'em up with me?' gesture, but then he saw another man come to her rescue, and he settled back in against the large pillar they'd claimed. The man was a little older than Dean himself, maybe nearing 40 if not already. He stood about 5'11" give or take an inch, with dark and slightly wavy hair. He was wearing a dark suit jacket, with a purple button down shirt and blue jeans. Dean thought that, all in all, the man was pretty damn hot, but looked as out of place as he, himself, felt. It was when the man offered Jo a smile and the crook of his arm, that his heart gave an excited flutter. He was a sucker for a good looking man with manners.

~~~~~

A half hour to midnight, Castiel Novak lagged a little behind his friend and coworker, Jo, after they entered the club. He could tell the moment he stepped inside that this was not the place for him, and briefly struggled with the desire to turn right back around and leave. The sound was deafening, the crowd averaged at least fifteen years younger than him, and they were packed in with little space to move, much less dance.

Somehow Jo had gotten too far ahead of him, and she was trying to fight her way through a group of grabby sailors who looked like they were about eight hours and a 12-pack apiece into shore leave. He saw a couple of them getting a little too familiar with her, and he made it to her side just in time to keep one of the men from pouncing on her. It wasn't that she couldn't handle herself, because she was as scrappy as they come, but he was taught to protect the people he cared about. He smiled at her and offered his arm, like any gentleman would do, and then promptly plowed them both through the swarm of sweaty, glittery, scantily clad bodies towards the friend she'd pointed out to him a few minutes earlier.

As they were nearing the very tall, very handsome man she'd earlier described as Sam, he noticed the man standing next to him, casually leaning, beer bottle in hand, against a crepe paper wrapped pillar. _Wow._ Castiel stopped dead in his tracks. He wasn't prepared for that level of sexy. Jo had told him her friend's brother was good looking, but he hadn't expected the male model type. The man wasn't much younger than himself, and only a couple of inches taller, with sandy blonde hair cut short, but nicely styled. He wore a cornflower blue suit that hugged his sculpted frame perfectly, a white shirt, and no tie. The top three buttons of his shirt were undone, and Castiel's heart raced as he caught a glimpse of toned, tanned skin.

~~~~~

Sam handed a beer to Jo and her friend as soon as they made their way over. He'd ordered them with his and Dean's drinks, and had held on to them while they waited. The dance music swelled just as Jo introduced her friend. Dean could barely hear her, but it sounded like she said his name was... _Casserole? No, too weird. Maybe Casio, like the keyboards? It was definitely_ _Cas-something_ _._ Either way, it was bound to be an odd name, so Dean decided to just call him Cas, in case he'd heard her wrong. Less embarrassment all around that way. He held his hand out and the man took it, and shook it with a firm grasp. It was a nice handshake. Very professional, except that the man didn't let go right away, and when Dean raised an eyebrow at him, he could have sworn he saw the man blush as he released his hand reluctantly.

Dean watched the man put his hands in his pockets and stare at the floor as his cheeks definitely reddened. _Holy crap, that's adorable._ Dean had to fight the smile creeping onto his lips. He turned to Jo and Sam, who were already completely wrapped up in each other, heads together so they could hear what they were saying. Dean sighed. _So much for the moral support._ He turned back to Jo's friend and smiled.

The smile he got in return was radiant. He immediately wanted to make him smile again, but it was too loud, and any jokes or one-liners he knew were either too juvenile, or would definitely fall flat. It didn't matter anyway, because the man was talking at him animatedly, with his hands gesticulating, lips moving, and Dean couldn't hear a single word. It was adorable, and he just smiled, nodded, and watched him.

The man took off his jacket and rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt. His wide shoulders, toned chest and narrow waist filled out the shirt nicely. Dean could tell he must have worked out at least a little. He watched the man's hands as they gesticulated, long, tanned fingers with perfectly manicured nails. Wrists that were small, but not dainty. _Very nice hands._ He had a sudden urge to feel them in his hair. He mentally shook himself, and focused on the man's face instead. Thin, but with a strong jaw and chin, a bit of dark stubble, larger than average lips and eyes so blue that if they weren't under a roof, Dean would swear they reflected the sky. But, back to those lips....

~~~~~

Fifteen minutes to midnight, Castiel was actually enjoying the music and was having fun watching the crowd. He had a hard time keeping quiet, even though there was no way he was being heard over the noise. So he just kept talking at the man next to him, mostly out of nervous habit, about the people around them. He saw that Male Model Type was staring at his face, paying close attention to his lips, maybe trying to read them, trying to figure out what he was saying. So he stopped talking. He knew the man couldn't hear him anyway, and now he felt a little self conscious. He cocked his head and licked his lips, just to see what the man would do. To his delight, the man watched every movement. He made up his mind, then, with nerves and all, how the next morning would begin...

~~~~~

With just a few minutes to go until midnight, Dean decided how his night would end. The music faded and the house lights went up a bit, but not too bright. The disco balls were still throwing flashes of light across the sea of people, and the DJ was lightly going over the major events of the last year. He covered politics, music, movies, made a few jokes and got a round of applause. The nervous energy in the room was intense as everyone geared up for the countdown. A glass of champagne somehow found its way into Dean's hand and the excitement of the crowd grew as the countdown started at twenty. When it got to ten, Dean turned back to the other man and leaned toward him, wrapping his free left hand around the man's waist, nervous but alive with anticipation as he kissed a complete stranger for the first time.

~~~~~

With ten seconds to go to midnight, Castiel found himself wrapped up in Male Model Type's embrace, and the man was leaning forward, covering his lips in a sweet but firm kiss. The crowd around them counted down.... Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One! Confetti, glitter and balloons rained down on the two men as they kissed through the end of the previous night and into the morning of the next day as the DJ played Auld Lang Syne and the crowd sang along. He deepened the kiss, and Male Model Type complied, pulling him closer.

~~~~~

Ten seconds after midnight, Dean felt the other man reluctantly pulling away, breaking the kiss. Dean smiled at the man in his arms, held up his glass and clinked it against his glass. The man smiled back at him a bit sheepishly, and blushed, but held his gaze.

 _He's ridiculously adorable._ Dean was hooked. The song was still playing, but more quietly than the previous music, and the house lights were all the way up now. Some people were making their way out of the club, and people were talking and laughing. Some were dancing close, and some were still kissing.

"Happy new year. I'm Dean." He said into the man's ear. He smiled again, and drained his glass, setting it on a nearby table.

"Happy new year, Dean. My name's Castiel." He smiled back, and took a sip of his champagne.

Dean took Castiel's glass and turned to set it on the table. _Castiel_ _? Still weird, but better than Casserole._ He smirked as he turned back around, bringing the other man close in another embrace, with both hands this time. He wrapped his arms around his waist and buried his nose in the man's collar. He smelled good. Castiel sunk his hands into the thick hair on the back of Dean's head and leaned into his embrace.

"Cas." Dean sighed as he faced him once again. "I want to explain why I kissed you before midnight. I...I knew I had to take a chance, and I...wanted to give the night a perfect ending, before the clock struck midnight. Kissing you...I knew it would be perfect."

Castiel chuckled. "Dean, I kissed you well after the the countdown ended, because I wanted to have a perfect beginning to the new day. I knew, like you did, that kissing you would be - "

Dean cut him off with his lips, kissing him and pulling Castiel's body into his.

~~~~~

Sam nudged Jo's shoulder and pointed. She turned to look where he was indicating and smiled. Dean and Castiel were kissing each other like the rest of the world didn't even exist.

"Perfect," Sam and Jo said, in unison.


End file.
